Bioskop Iblis: Anaknya Iblis Sakit!
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: Kanjeng Putri Rin sedang sakit, maka Len berhasrat ingin menemukan obatnya, setelah ia melewati tempat-tempat super ajaib menuju ke... KERAJAAN ITU! parody of Evil Theater  Seven Deadly Sins  by mothy-P
1. Chapter 1

Oke, rencana sih.. twoshots. RinxLen lagii~! *Rin dan Len: WHAATT?* diambil dari Evil Theatrenya mothy-P, which means kamu bisa menemukan tiga lagi lagu yang terdapat di series ini, yaitu Madness of Duke Venomania nya Gakupo, Epicurean Food Eater nya MEIKO, dan The Tailor of Enbizaka nya Luka~

Dapet inspirasi waktu sakit.. uukkhh.. pileekk.. sroott.. huaciiihh!

Enjoy~

* * *

**Bioskop Iblis: Anaknya Iblis Sakit!- chapter 1**

Di sebuah kerajaan, terbaring lemah seorang putri berambut kuning emas di dalam kamar tidurnya yang amat mewah. Seorang pelayan berwajah sama seperti dirinya datang dan membawakan makanan.

"Rin.. ayolah, makan.. Ini brioche pake selai jeruk kesukaanmu.." sang pelayan mulai merayu.

"Hei! Kita lagi di istana, jadi panggil aku Baginda Ratu..!" pekik sang putri lemah.

"Uhuk uhuk..! HUACIIIIHHH!" sang putri cepat-cepat mengambil tisu dan mengelap hidungnya yang basah.

"Elah, ya dah, KANJENG PUTRI KAGAMINE RIN YANG LAGI SAKIT, ayo makan dulu.." Len, pelayan itu memutar bola matanya dan membawa sepotong brioche itu ke hadapan sang Putri yang langsung menggeleng keras.

"Nggak mau! Aku nggak napsu makan… Haaaaaahh.." tiba-tiba sang putri, Rin, merasa napasnya berat dan sesak. Len menjadi panik.

"R.. Rin!" Len mencoba mengguncang-guncang bahu Rin. Napasnya yang berat juga bercampur dengan suara cairan dari hidung yang dihirup keras.

"Pa..Panggilin tabib, begooo! Ngapain.. haaa.. berdiri di.. haa.. sanaaa..!" Rin mengelus-elus dadanya, berusaha bernapas dengan baik dan benar. Len langsung keluar mencari sang tabib, Kiyoteru.

"'Bib! Pak Tabib!" Len berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sang tabib yang asyik merapal mantra. Gawat, ada yang lagi diguna-guna, bukan gua bukan gua bukan guaaa…

"Hoh, nggak ada panggilan yang lebih bagus lagi, Anak Muda?" sang tabib menoleh ke arah Len.

"Ada, Engkong Tabib!" Len berhasil meraih lengan jubah sang tabib sebelum ia jatuh terhuyung.

"Umur saya baru akhir 20-an, tahu!" sang Tabib menaikkan kacamatanya.

Len meringis. Aura jahat Kiyoteru menyebar.

"Betewe, ada apa kemari?" tanyanya melihat Len yang masih mengatur napasnya.

"Ri..eh.. Bagin.. eh.. KANJENG PUTRI kita lagi sakit.. hacih hacih srot srot terus napasnya sesak gituh.." Len mengusap keringat di dahinya. Sang tabib mengangguk-angguk penuh arti.

"Itu penyakit langka mah! Nggak ada sakit flu pake sesak napas segala!" sang tabib berdecak.

"Jadi gimana dong? Aku nggak mau kalau Rin sampe ke.."

"Nah!" jentikan jari sang tabib membuat Len menghentikan kalimatnya. Napa lagi ni tabib sableng? batinnya.

"Kamu nggak mau KANJENG PUTRI KAGAMINE RIN kenapa-napa kan?"

Jantung Len berdetak semakin keras. _Aku nggak mau, biarpun tuh anak sombongnya minta maaf, biarpun tuh anak super narsis luar binasa, tapi gitu-gitu dia SAUDARA KEMBAR gua! Gua nggak mau dia kenapa-napa!_

"Uh huh? Terus gua ngapain?" tanya Len sambil bengong.

"Noh, cari daun yang kayak ginian, punya Engkong habis," tabib berkacamata itu menunjukkan daun berwarna hijau –ya iyalah!- dan berbau khas. Len mengangguk-angguk ala anak metal.

"Tapi, Anak Muda! Ini bukan daun sembarang daun!" suara sang tabib menggelegar.

"O..o..oke?" Len agak ketakutan menghadapi tabib sableng satu ini. Nasiip..

"Daun ini adalah mint langka yang cuma ada seribu kopi, eh helai di luar sana, dan terakhir Engkong dapatkan di kerajaan tetangga, Venomania!"

Len _speechless_. Nggak salah dengar? Kerajaan Venomania? Kerajaan ITU? Len bergidik sendiri. Kerajaan itu kan terkenal sebagai pusat harem terbesar sedunia akhirat!

"Bagaimana? Mau KANJENG RATU kita selamat, kagak?" tabib itu memainkan daun itu di hadapan wajah Len yang memucat. Terima kagak terima kagak terima kagak terima kagak.. zzzzzzzzzzzz..

"Oke dah saya terima~" Len menghela napas.

"Ini peta menuju Kerajaan Venomania, semoga berhasil ya!" Len langsung berlari sambil membawa sampel daun dan peta itu.

"Makasih Eyang Tabib, Len pergi dulu!" Len masih sempat memekik ke arah tabib yang menaikkan kembali kacamatanya itu.

Len berlari menuju kamar Rin, Kanjeng Putri kesayangannya itu. Dibukanya pintu kamar yang dibentuk ukir super detail dengan sentuhan emas 24 karat murni itu perlahan.

Krieeett..

Len terkejut. Piring brioche yang ditinggalkannya kini habis tak bersisa. Len geleng-geleng kepala kayak anak dugem.

"Katanya nggak napsu makan?" Len mendekati Rin dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

"Aku laper~ emang nggak boleh?" katanya manja.

"Boleh, asal jangan sampe logistik kerajaan habis gara-gara kamu," timpal Len asal. Rin memanyunkan bibir.

"HHHHUUUUUUUUAAACCCCHHHHIIIIHH! Sroott.."

Len menatap tisu-tisu yang bertebaran di sekitar tempat tidur Rin. _Dahsyat ini Kanjeng Putri_, decak Len.

"Uh.. Rin.. aku.. mau pergi ke Kerajaan Venomania.." Len menelan ludah.

"AAAAAAAAPPPPUUUUAAAAAA?" jeng jeng jeng jeng! Wajah pucat Rin di_zoom_ sampe _close-up_,

"Terus siapa yang nyiapin sarapan gua, rapiin tempat tidur gua, nyuciin baju gua, bersihin kandang Josephin, dan dan.."

Len menaruh telunjuknya di atas bibir putri bawel itu.

"Aku pinjam Josephin ya. Kudaku lagi sakit juga kayak kamu," Len menyebut nama kuda kesayangan Rin.

"NGGAK BOLEH! Itu kudanya aku! Pokoknya.."

"Aku harus cari obat yang sayangnya ada di kerajaan sebelah. Mau nggak mau aku harus pake kuda, kalau nggak.." Len menatap wajah pucat Rin dengan mata merah, hidung basah, dan pipi yang cekung. Ah, sungguh tak tega daku melihatnya.. Len berpuisi dalam hati.

"Nanti Rin bisa kenapa-napa.." Len menghela napas. Tangannya bergerak menelusuri garis rambut gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan sapaan hormat, bego~" sahut Rin lemah. Ia mengusap hidungnya yang meler dengan tisu yang sudah keseribu helai jumlahnya.

"Aku.. pergi dulu, KANJENG PUTRI.." Len mengecup dahinya, lalu pergi keluar dari kamar itu. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Len menghela napas lagi dan memantapkan hatinya.

_Kali ini, aku harus berbuat yang terbaik untuknya.._

Ia melompat ke atas punggung Josephin, si kuda cantik nan perkasa kesayangan Rin dan mengarahkannya menuju arah Kerajaan Venomania. Sesekali Len memerhatikan peta di tangannya.

"Kita melewati kerajaan berwarna merah yang.."

… Len sudah sampai di kerajaan merah yang dimaksud. Auranya cukup mengerikan, tapi tak ada jalan lain. Kerajaan itu menutup jalan yang bisa mereka tempuh. Tak ada jalan lain selain melewati kerajaan ini dan meminta izin untuk lewat. Elaahh.. repot amet~

Len mengetuk pintu istana itu dengan perlahan.

_Tok.. tok.._

_Krieeett.._

Pintu tersebut terbuka.

Len syok.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara lembut membangunkan Len dari pingsannya. Ia berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang.. mewah?

"Anda pingsan dan terlihat sangat menderita.." seorang gadis berbaju maid berambut oranye mengompres dahi Len dengan air es.

"Miki? Ini roti yang kau minta.." seorang laki-laki berbaju butler dengan rambut putih keperakan datang dan mengantarkan roti kepada Len.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan ini, saya Miki dan dia adalah Piko. Kami adalah pelayan Ratu Conchita.." sang maid tersenyum manis. Butler itu menyodorkan rotinya pada Len.

"Makanlah, kau pasti pengembara miskin yang sedang mencari rumah, kan?" tanya Miki heran sambil meneliti Len. Baju lusuh, muka setres, tatapan sayu, persis pengemis. *shot~*

APAAAAA? Ganteng gini dibilang pengemis! Nggak ada panggilan yang lebih tega lagi? pekik Len dalam hati tak terima.

"Miki, kurasa kita harus menyembunyikan anak ini agar tidak ketahuan Yang Mulia Conchita.." Piko, sang butler menyentuh rambut Len perlahan.

"Kurasa kau benar, Piko.." Miki menggandengnya menuju kamar mandi agar Len bisa mandi sendiri, lalu memberikannya baju a la Lolita.

The hell? Baju apaan ini?

"Anda harus menyamar sebagai salah satu dari boneka porselen koleksi Piko, kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan berakhir sebagai manusia yang kesekian kalinya menjadi korban Yang Mulia Conchita.." maid itu menghela napas.

"Me.. memangnya kenapa?" Len bergidik. Mereka meninggalkan Len sendiri saat mereka mendengar pekikan seorang wanita entah dari mana.

Mampos! Kok jadi aneh gini ceritanya? DX

* * *

Oke.. Ome mau istirahat, biar cepat sembuh.. Maaf kalau humornya garing~

Kalau ada yang mau diutarakan, boleh, silakan, akan Ome layani~

Oyasumi all~ met jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	2. Chapter 2

Horeeee..! Laptop, ai mish yuhh~! XDDD

*ditampol kabel USB~*

Kali ini flu Ome sembuh, tapi gantian tangan kanan Ome yang ototnya kejang-kejang gag jelas, untung masih bisa belajar nyetir mobil, nyetrika baju, nggambar nggak jelas, dan lain sebagainyaa~

Chapter ini agak sadis dan err.., T+ nih harusnya~

Oke deh, langsung ajah! Enjoy~

* * *

**Bioskop Iblis: Anaknya Iblis Sakit!- chapter 2**

"Khukhu.. Lama sekali kalian datangnya!" pekik seorang wanita berbalut gaun merah dililit korset hitam ketat yang memegang garpu di tangan kiri dan pisau makan di tangan kanannya. Maid dan butlernya pun membungkuk di hadapannya. Sang Maid menggigit bibirnya tanda gugup. Ia terus melihat ke arah sebuah kandang berisi penuh manusia. Satu lagi orang baru telah masuk ke dalamnya. Pria berambut biru..

Miki menelan ludah dengan susahnya.

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia, tadi.."

"Ada lalat masuk ke dalam dapur," sambung sang Butler dengan nada ringan. Wanita itu tersentak.

"APA? Sejak kapan ada lalat di istana ini?" pekiknya lagi. Sang Maid makin gugup, sementara sang Butler mempertahankan tampang coolnya yang dianggap ganteng bagi cewek-cewek itu, padahal hatinya juga sama deg-degan dengan sang Maid yang juga adalah.. *spoiler alert XD*

"Ah.. eh.. begitulah, Yang Mulia. Uh.. sebentar, saya mau memeriksa apakah masih ada lalat yang tersisa atau tidak.." Maid itu membungkuk sebentar diikuti oleh sang Butler, lalu ia beranjak pergi dari hadapan sang wanita yang kembali melanjutkan acara makan mewahnya itu. Sang butler menangkap tangan sang Maid dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamar yang mereka gunakan untuk menyembunyikan Len, yang masih memakai handuk dan menggigil kedinginan.

"Nah, baju apa yang cocoknya kita pasangkan untuk anak ini.." Piko, sang Butler berjalan mengitari Len, sementara Miki menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian..

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kita pasangkan saja baju dari Fate Rebirth! Aku suka modelnya" Miki tersenyum lebar.

"Hah! Nggak mau! Pakai baju yang dari Imitation Black itu loh! Lebih manis kan.." Piko berdecak.

"Iiihh! Nggak mau! Aku maunya.."

"KOK JADI PADA BERANTEEEEMMM? Kapan gua pake bajunya neeehhh?" darah Len mulai mendidih melihat pasangan maid dan butler ini tiba-tiba cekcok, lumayan, jadi nggak menggigil lagi~

Mereka berdua kompakan menoleh ke arah Len. Astaga. Nih makhluk imut juga kalau lagi.. HUSH! Hentikan pikiran nista! *readers tendang Author ke laut~*

"Wah, maaf deh," Miki menatap Len sambil sweatdrop. Jangan-jangan dia dapat kekuatan dari roti tadi?

"Ya sudah, model Setsugetsuka saja deh~" Piko ngloyor masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil di kamar itu, lalu keluar dengan membawa sepotong kimono dan aksesorisnya.

"Pakailah." Len menangkap baju tadi dan aksesorisnya dengan gaya sirkus. Miki terpana. Jangan Miki, ntar Piko cemburu! *PLAK!*

Setelah Len selesai berganti baju, terdengar suara pekikan wanita yang sama. Piko menaruh telunjuknya di atas bibirnya.

"Biar aku yang ke sana, cepat siapkan anak ini lalu jaga agar dia tidak ketahuan oleh Yang Mulia!" Ia berlalu dengan cepat. Miki pun mulai membedaki Len.

"U..Uff.. bedak..nya.." Len mencoba bernapas. Bedaknya ketebalan!

"Maaf.." Miki menepukkan bedak dengan perlahan agar butirannya tidak membuat Len menjadi sesak napas terus is-dead-get-out-ciao di tengah jalan.

"Nah, selesai.." Len memperhatikan bayangannya di depan cermin bulat di hadapan mereka. Len betul-betul terlihat seperti _bisque doll_.

"Itu koleksi boneka-boneka Piko, kamu pergi ke sana ya.." Miki mendorong lembut bahu Len ke sudut ruangan tersebut. Boneka-boneka di sana sangat cantik. Kulitnya mulus tanpa cela, matanya besar dan bulat. Baju-bajunya pun indah.

"Miki! Gawat! Kita harus.." Piko mendobrak pintu ruangan itu, mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Miki menjadi panik. Sang Maid merasakan tangannya bergetar hebat. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi.

"Anak itu, kita harus membawanya kabur!" Piko membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan mendorong Len mendekati jendela itu.

"Apa yang mau kau.."

BLAM! Pintu itu kembali didobrak. Wanita bergaun merah tadi menjilati bibirnya yang penuh darah.

"Hmm.. darah manusia begitu nikmat.." Mereka bergidik saat melihat rambut manusia yang.. ya ampun! Ia.. wanita itu.. Vanika Conchita yang amat ditakuti.. ia memegang kepala manusia tanpa tubuh!

"Heh, aku tak menyangka kau mengoleksi manusia juga, Piko.." Ia mendekati koleksi bisque dolls Piko. Len masih berdiri diam, mencoba berpura-pura seperti patung. Boneka yang patuh ya~

"I.. itu.. bisque dolls, Yang Mulia.." Miki menggumam.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Mereka sweatdrop bareng.

"Oh ya, kalau dilihat-lihat, kalian cocok juga ya.." Conchita memegang bahu Miki. Maid itu menoleh ke arah Piko dengan tatapan super bingung. Piko jadi ketularan bingung mau membalas pake tatapan jenis apa.

"C.. cocok? M.. maksud Yang Mulia..?" suara Miki bergetar ketakutan.

"Hm.. Cherry? Kau wangi cherry ya.. kelihatannya enak.." Conchita mencium wangi dari tubuh Miki.

Piko menoleh, jendela masih terbuka lebar. Kalau soal tawanan yang berambut biru, cepat atau lambat dia pasti bisa kabur. Toh, ia pasti sudah ditinggal lama sedari tadi.

"Sudah saatnya. Lompat dan larilah.." bisik Piko pada Len yang mengangguk sepelan mungkin dalam diamnya.

"Darahmu pasti manis ya.. seperti rasa cherry.. iya kan?" Conchita membelai lembut dagu Miki yang tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia langsung menjerit.

"…!"

Len melompat keluar dari jendela namun sayang, mata Conchita menangkap bayangan itu. Ia memandangi maid dan butlernya dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku sudah mengira kalian menyembunyikan manusia! Kalian tak berguna!"

Piko meraih tangan Miki dan membawanya berlari keluar dari istana. Saat ia menuruni tangga dan menemukan bahwa kandang tempat manusia-manusia yang diculik ditawan di istana ini telah kosong, Piko menyeringai. Betul kan dugaanku..

Mereka terus berlari dan berlari. Conchita mengejar mereka dengan membawa pisau.

"KEMBALIIIIIIII..!" serunya.

"Piko.. aku.. sudah.. hahh.. tak kuat lagi.." Miki pingsan dalam pelukan butler itu. Ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Cih, gotcha.." Conchita mendekati mereka dan tanpa ampun mereka di..

*sudah sudah, nanti genrenya melenceng~*

Len yang mengamati dari atas pohon *lah, kapan manjatnya? Oh, pas lari tadi kali* mulai bergidik. Betul kan! Itu kerajaan ada sarap-sarapnya! Untung nggak dimakan gua!

Len tersentak saat melihat ada sosok berambut biru yang mempercepat larinya. Seperti kenal..

Ah! Au ah gelap!

Len menoleh ke bawah lagi. suara ringkikan kuda yang sangat ia kenal..

"Josephin!" Len melompat ke bawah dan mendarat dengan sukses dan setidakmungkinnya ke atas punggung kuda itu. Heran. Kok itu kuda nggak ikut dimakan ya? Apa karena dia kuda? Apa karena dia adalah hewan berkaki empat? Apa karena dia.. *PLAK*

"Nah Josephin! Ayo kita berang.."

Ting tong~

Len lupa. Di mana peta dan sampel daunnya?

AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH! Semprul! Maki Len dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, ayo Jos, kita bercelana, eh, berkelana saja.." Len menghela napas.

Setelah memutari jalanan nggak jelas, mereka sampai di sebuah desa. Len membaca plang namanya. Enbizaka..

Ia mengernyit. Namanya sama kayak butik di fic sebelah? *PLAK* oke lupakan.

Ia memecut pelan Josephin, mengarahkannya mengitari jalanan sekitar. Rame juga desa ini. Tapi lebih rame lagi di depan. Emang ada apaan sih?

"Rin! Kaukah itu?" Len menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Si rambut biru! Oh iya, tapi siapa orang ini?

"Rin masa nggak ingat? Ini Kaito!" katanya lagi.

Kaito.. Kaito.. Kaito.. Kaito.. Kaito Sinbad si pencuri? Eh salah, itu dari komik cantik, lupakan.

"Kaito yang mana yah?" tanya Len linglung.

"Kaito Shion! Teman surat pena kamu! Masa lupa?"

Ingatan Len kembali melayang.. Kalau nggak salah memang Kanjeng Putri Rin punya teman surat pena sih. Tapi itu bukan cerita mothy-P. Itu akal-akalan bulusnya si Author sarap.

"Ini pasti Josephin ya! Memang cantik dan kuat ya.." Kaito, si rambut biru itu mengelus-elus kudanya.

Len berdecak, lalu menghela napas, kemudian tersadar. _Makjan! Gua masih pake bajunya si butler! Aduh, mana bajunya dari PV Setsugetsuka pula! Setiap kali tampil di Vana'Nice gua pasti dandan jadi cewekk.. Nasiiipp..~ _Len memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Rin? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kaito. _Stop koling mi Rin pliss!_ pekik Len dalam hati.

"Nggak apa kok, ung.. Kaito?" Len mencoba bersikap sesopan dan seimut mungkin. Tauklah, terlanjur dipanggil Rin juga.

"Ung, Kaito, aku mau tanya.."

"Kita pergi ke kedai sebelah sana saja yuk? Aku yang traktir~" Kaito memegang tali kendali Josephin dan mengarahkannya menuju sebuah kedai. _Asyiikk! Enak juga jadi Rin, bisa ditraktir! Kalau gini gua mau terus jadi Rin! _Len tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sesampainya di kedai itu, Kaito duduk di hadapan Rin, eh salah, Len. Josephin diparkir di luar kedai tersebut. Kasian. Ntar Author kasih waktu makan dah~

"Rin, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

_Huft, di-Google aja, Mang!_ rutuk Len, tapi ia masih mengulas senyum manis.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok.." jawabnya lembut.

"Aku pikir Rin tinggal di istana dan mengenakan gaun seperti yang di foto, kenapa malah berkeliaran di luar istana?" tanya Kaito lagi. _Et dah, Rin nya lagi sakit woy! Ini Len!_

"Eh.. um.. aku hanya mencari.. udara segar?" Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haha.. Rin memang lucu! Aku pikir Rin hanya gadis-gadis lain yang memilih untuk tinggal diam di istana dan bermanja-manjaan dengan harta, ternyata jalan yang kau tempuh menarik juga.." puji Kaito, yang bagi kuping Len terdengar seperti rayuan kain gombal.

"Begitulah.."

Mengheningkan ciptaa~

Kaito menyesap sedikit sakenya. Jangan tanya kenapa dia nggak makan es krim. Jaman itu bahkan keju pun belum dikenal penduduk Enbizaka, apalagi es krim.

"Kaito, aku mau tanya.." suara Len memecah piring, eh, kesunyian di antara mereka. Kaito menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Rin?"

"Uh, tahu di mana letak kerajaan Venomania tidak?" tanya Len tu de pon alias ke poin atawa to the point.

"R..Rin! Kau.. tidak benar-benar berniat ke sana kan? Itu pusat harem terbesar sedunia akhirat!" Kaito mengguncang-guncang badan mungil Len, hampir melemparkan hiasan rambutnya.

"A.. aku cuma pengen tahu aja kok~" Len memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Dari desa Enbizaka ini cuma lurus terus sampai 4 mil, kalau kamu merasa aura-auranya udah buruk, tandanya udah mau sampai," jawab Kaito. Len mengernyit. Segitu mengerikannyakah?

"Rin, kau kenapa mangap? Oh ya, aku baru ingat! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat kalau aku sudah bertemu denganmu! Masih ingat suratku yang terakhir kan?" Kaito mulai memasang tampang super berbinar sampai Len kesilauan.

"T..tempat apaan?" Len bergidik.

_Beberapa saat kemudian.._

Ini.. ini nggak mungkin..

_INI JELAS NGGAK …! Masa cowok dibawa cowok lain ke tukang jahit baju cewek sih?_

"Kau mangap lagi Rin.." suara Kaito menyadarkan Len. Ia mau protes, tapi kata-kata dalam pikirannya keburu menguap saat ia melihat seorang wanita berkimono merah dengan obi hijau menatap dirinya lekat-lekat, seperti..

"Ah, itu Luka!" Kaito menarik tangannya mendekati wanita tersebut.

"Kaito, dia siapa? Apa dia Tuan Putri Rin yang kau sebut-sebut itu?" nada suara wanita itu terasa janggal.

"Ya, ini Tuan Putri Rin. Luka, kau sudah menyelesaikan hiasan yang kuminta kan?" tanya Kaito bersemangat, kontras dengan si wanita yang hanya berwajah muram dan sepertinya penuh dendam Nyi Pelet. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah wanita itu pergi, ia kembali datang dengan hiasan rambut yang indah di tangannya. Emas bertahtakan mutiara.

"Cocok sekali untukmu, Tuan Putri!" Kaito memasangkannya di rambut Len, menggantikan hiasan rambut yang sebelumnya ia pakai. Len tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih.. pujiannya.."

Len merasa aneh saat wanita itu lenyap. Dari awal aku merasa aneh, tapi semakin lama semakin aneh.

"Aku benci kau!" wanita bernama Luka itu melemparkan guntingnya ke arah Len, tapi ia berhasil menghindar.

"Lu.. Luka? Kau kenapa?" Kaito meraih gunting itu dari lantai.

"Aku benci kalian! Aku benci padamu, Kaito! Kau selalu membawa wanita datang menginjak tokoku, wanita yang sama sekali tak pernah ku kenal! Kau benar-benar jahat, Kaito! Dan gadis ini, pasti gadis ini juga yang membuatmu tak pernah kembali padaku, kan? Iya kan?" Luka merebut gunting itu dan mengacungkannya pada Kaito.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Len berteriak agar si malang itu selamat. Ups, bego kau Len!

"Oh.. kau membelanya hah? Kau membela dia? Kau ingin celaka seperti dua pendahulumu, hah? Kau merebut hati orang yang kucintai! Kembalikan!" Luka mencoba menusukkan gunting itu ke dada Len, namun ditepis oleh Kaito. Luka tersentak.

"Jadi.. kau yang mengirimkan celaka pada Miku dan Meiko, hah?" Kaito bertanya dengan suara dingin.

Luka kembali mencoba menusukkan gunting itu, namun Kaito menepisnya lagi.

"Lari, Tuan Putri!" pekiknya sebelum gunting itu menebas lehernya. Len segera memacu Josephin sejauh, sejauh mungkin dari wanita itu yang terus mengejarnya dengan gunting itu.

"Kembali kau! Kau telah merebutnya! Kembalikan!" teriaknya sambil tak henti mengejar Len.

4 mil ke arah utara, kalau kau merasa auranya semakin buruk, kau akan sampai..

"BERHENTII!"

Auranya semakin buruk, hanya ini satu-satunya cara..

CKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIITT..! Len menghentikan Josephin di depan sebuah kastil berwarna ungu yang diterangi nyala obor yang anehnya juga berwarna keunguan. Len mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kastil dengan detak jantung yang memburu.

"Ada seorang gadis cantik.." sambut seorang laki-laki yang terlihat.. menarik? Len merasa seperti ia akan jatuh..

"Ah, dia terjatuh karena pesonaku, lebih baik kubawa ia ke dalam kamarku saja.."

Ia menutup pintu kastilnya dan menyeringai.

"Tuan.. Tuan Gakupooo..~ dia siapaa?"

"Curaangg.. aku juga mau digendong Tuan Gakupo!"

"Anak baru, menyebalkan! Mengganggu waktuku dengan Tuan Gakupo!"

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah tiga wanita yang berbisik-bisik dengan wajah kusut itu. Ia hanya tersenyum, karena seperti itulah ritual setiap ia kedatangan 'tamu baru'.

"Dia Tuan Putri Rin? Ahh.. selera Tuan Gakupo bagus sekali! Tapi.. dengar-dengar dia agak sombong.." gadis berambut hijau datang memeluk bahu laki-laki itu.

"Begitu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Khukhukhu..

Len masih tertidur..

"Selamat tidur, Putri cantik.."

* * *

Oke, jadi ini bukan twoshots, tapi threeshots.

Adek Ome keburu nangis nggak dikasih bubur, eh salah, nggak dikasih jatah maen. Kasian. Puuuufff..~

Udah ah, ntar dia ngadu ke mama papa trus Ome dibekep sampe pagi. Maaf, humornya sangat sedikit kayaknya untuk chapter ini, entah kenapa lagi nggak punya selera humor~ nanti deh, chapter akhiir~

Kalau ada yang mau sampaikan, sekali lagi Ome bilang dengan senang hati, SAMPAIKANLAH! Nanti Ome ada proyek baru, kumpulan oneshots sih, doain aja biar bisa kelar semuaa~

Nah, bubye noww~ met ketemu di chappie akhir~ X)


	3. Chapter 3

Piko: Halo semuanya!

Miki: Selamat hari Natal bagi yang merayakan!

Piko: Dan uh.. selamat liburan semuanya..

Ome: Kok malah ajang selamat-selamatan sih?

Piko-Miki: halo Ome ^^ *senyum manis bangettt..~*

Ome: uwaaakkhh.. Ome kesilauan, kesilauan! XD

Piko-Miki: walah.. ^^'a

Ome: *kabur*

Miki: Uh.. eh.. *blush*

Piko: Ada apa?

Miki: Nggak pa-pa~ Kita.. panggil mereka saja yuk?

Piko: Ya sudah~ Toh tugas kita udah selesai sampai di..

Miki: Tapi aku masih tampil di chapter ini..

Miku: Bareng aku!

Gumi: Aku jugaaa~!

Rin: Aku juga masih hidup tauuuukkk! Uhek uhek! Haciiihh! MANA LEN?

Luka: Aku juga, masih ada di chapter ini..

Lily: Lalu giliranku kapan?

Iroha: aku juga mau ikutan ya Ome yaa? *kitty eyes*

Gachapoid: aku nggak ya? malas~ *tapoked*

Yuki: aku sama Kiyo-sensei juga mau ikut..

Piko: K..kok jadi banyak gini yang muncul? *kaget*

Miki: ?

Piko: Ah.. uhh.. Miki.. ki..kita kan udah dimakan sama Yang Mulia, jadi nggak mungkin tampil lagi..

Miki: Begitu? Ya sudahlah..

Piko: Terus setelah ini ngapain?

Miki: *blushed hebat~*

* * *

**Bioskop Iblis: Anaknya Iblis Sakit!- chapter 3**

"Huanyeeeemmm.. mimpi semalam enak bangeett.."

Len mengucek-ucek matanya dan perlahan membukanya.

"Tuan Putri yang cantik sudah bangun ya.."

Len mengucek-ucek matanya lagi, lalu menajamkan penglihatannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

Len melonjak di atas tempat tidurnya. Sepasang mata bola berwarna ungu menatap dirinya lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tuan Putri?" tanya pemilik mata bola itu.

Len menatap orang itu, lalu menatap dirinya. _HAAAAAHHHH? Baju gua ganti! Siapa yang gantiiiinn..?_

"Ada apa dengan bajunya? Tuan Putri tidak suka?" orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Len. Kepala Len yang bergetar mengangguk perlahan.

"Baguslah~ syukurnya ukurannya pas sekali di tubuhmu yang mungil itu, ya.."

Len memperhatikan lagi gaunnya yang berwarna ungu pucat transparan. Kelihatan sangat ketat. Len saja hampir kesusahan bernapas.

"Tuan Putri, kudengar namamu Tuan Putri Rin ya?" orang itu bergeser sedikit ke arah telinga Len. _Udah dibilang gua bukan..!_

"I..Iya.." jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"Wah wah, katanya kamu orangnya sombong yah? Tapi kayaknya mereka berbohong padaku.."

"Tuan Gakupoooo..~ ini sudah saya jahitkan bajunya.."

Seorang wanita yang… _OH MAI GAT itu si psycho yang waktu itu ngejar-ngejar sambil megang gunting!_ batin Len ketakutan. Tapi, kok kelihatannya dia aneh banget hari ini yak? Terus, datang dari mana tuh dia?

"Wah, cepat sekali ya, Luka-chan memang hebat.." orang yang ternyata adalah si Tuan Gakupo itu memakai baju dari tangan wanita itu.

Tunggu..

Jadi tadi dia itu..

SHIRTLESS?

"Ada apa Tuan Putri? Kau mangap.." tanya Tuan Gakupo.

_Pantas tadi perasaan gua sedikit– ralat, SANGAT aneh tadi! Ternyata tuh orang shirtless! Dia shirtless!_ pekik Len dalam hati dengan panik.

"Yah, kita nggak jadi main deh, Tuan Putri Rin. Sudahlah, ikut turun ke bawah yuk? Kita sarapan dulu. Ayo, Luka-chan ikut juga.." Tuan Gakupo menggandeng tangan Len dan Luka dan membawa mereka menuju ruang.. ruang apaan ini?

"Kyaaa..! Tuan Gakupo datang!"

"Ayo Tuan Gakupooo.. nanti makanannya dingiiiinn.."

"Tuan.. Tuan~!"

"Eh, itu Rin?"

"Tuan Gakupo tambah koleksi lagi yaa..~"

Len bergidik sendiri. Ini cewek-cewek ngeri amet! Dapat dari mana sih?

"Wah, tenang ya Miku, Sonika, Gumi, Lily, dan Teto! Aku mau mereka berdua bisa kerasan di sini.. tenang saja yah?" Tuan Gakupo mengedipkan mata dengan noraknya. Yang lain pada merucutkan bibir, tak rela Tuan Gakuponya diambil orang~

"Nah, mari kita semuanya makan dengan tenang.."

Semua sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dengan tertib. Mereka menikmati sarapan dengan tenang. Suasana sempat terasa sepi seperti kuburan.. lupa.. lupa lupa lupaa~ *PLAK*

"Nah gadis-gadisku, kita main apa hari ini?" tanya Tuan Gakupo setelah selesai makan.

"Kita mandi-mandi di kolam yuk!" kata Miku serempak.

Len bergidik, mandi bareng di kolam? OGAH!

"Jangan! Kita main dokter-dokteran!" pekik Gumi.

What the..?

"Kita main masak-masakaan! Aku mau masak buat Tuan Gakupoo~" sahut Teto manja.

Argh, bukan bidang sayaaa..~

"Wah wah, kalian semangat sekali ya.. Bagaimana denganmu, Tuan Putri Rin, Luka-chan?"

GLEK! Mamposlah kau Len! Selamat! batin Len dalam hati.

_Sementara itu, di kerajaan Kanjeng Putri Rin.._

Sang Kanjeng Putri kita yang masih terbaring sakit tengah terisak tersedu-sedu. Ia memandangi selembar foto yang tak jelas foto siapa itu. Masuklah salah seorang maidnya, Iroha.

"Selamat siang, Baginda Putri.." sapa maid Iroha sambil menaruh baki berisi teh dan brioche dengan selai jeruk. Sang Kanjeng Putri masih terpaku pada foto di tangannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. kenapa.. kubiarkan dia pergii.. huhuhuhuhu…~ haciiihhh~! Sroott.." tangisnya.

"Ada apa, Baginda Putri? Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja.." Iroha menyentuh bahu sang Kanjeng Putri.

"A.. aku sedih karena tidak ada dia.." Kanjeng Putri Rin menatap Iroha dengan wajah berantakan, penuh air mata, lengkap dengan hidung yang masih meler hebat.

"Dia.. selalu.. hiks.. membuatku.. sroott.. bahagia.. Dia sangat sempurna di mataku.. hiks hiks.. srooott.. HACIIIIHHHH~!" Kanjeng Putri Rin mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu yang sudah kesekian lembarnya. Iroha sebagai salah satu maid teladan yang baik budi tidak sombong rajin belajar patuh rajin menabung tidak berbohong dan *shot* hanya mendengarkan curcolan sang Kanjeng Putri dengan sabar tabah ikhlas dan *slapped* oke lanjutkan.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa diaa.. aku tak mau yang lain selain diaaa… HUUAACHHHIIIHHH~! Iroha, aku.. aku tidak mau brioche hari ini… aku mau kalkun panggang saus jeruk, yang besar.. ge pe el, pokoknya kalkun gede yang banyak dagingnya.. sroott.. uhuk! Jangan pake kalkun tiren kayak kemarin, hiksuu..~" perintah Kanjeng Putri sambil terisak. Iroha membungkuk tanda hormat, lalu pergi dari kamar itu. Beberapa saat kemudian isakan Kanjeng Putri semakin hebat.

"Hueeee… kenapa kau harus pergi sih.. aku sayang banget sama kamu.. JOSEPHIN… Huaaachiiihhh~! Haaahh.. haaahh.."

Tuh kan, napasnya sesak lagi. Heboh sih.

_Cepat pindahin settingnya ke Kastil Venomania! Lelet amat sih seksi dekorasinya! *kicked*_

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tuan Putri Rin, Luka-chan?"

GLEK! Mampos! Aku harus bilang apa nih? Makjaann~

"Aku sih, asalkan bersama Tuan Gakupo main apa aja boleh," sahut Luka tenang sambil memegang pisau makannya. Len gemetaran, masih teringat kejadian waktu itu. Sadisme tingkat tinggi. Ini fic humor apa fic horor sih?

"A.. aku juga deh.." Len menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya sudah.. aku mau kalian saja yang main, aku cuma lihat saja yaa~" Tuan Gakupo tersebut beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kita main apa dong?" tanya Sonika.

"Terserah kalian. Mainnya di luar aja yah? Cuacanya cerah~" sekali lagi Tuan Gakupo mengedip dengan noraknya, tapi gadis-gadis itu malah berteriak kegirangan. Jyaahh~ cape deh~

Len menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, Len beranjak dari kursinya diam-diam dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan.. di sini?" sapa Len seramah mungkin. Gadis kecil itu hanya menoleh.

"Aku.. memperhatikan kalian," sahutnya singkat. Len mengernyit. Gadis itu memberi isyarat agar Len mengikuti langkahnya. Ia membawa Len menuju ke sebuah taman yang dipenuhi banyak tumbuhan aneh yang kelihatan langka. Letaknya agak jauh di luar kastil tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bukan wanita, meskipun kau dipanggil Tuan Putri Rin olehnya," sahut gadis kecil itu tu de pon.

_Mampos! Trus setelah ini gua diapain? Gua bakal diapain? Gua lupa naskah!_ pekik Len gaje.

"Eh.. uh.. begitulah.." ucap Len pelan. Matanya menangkap tanaman yang sepertinya pernah ia kenal.. oh iya! Mint yang dibilang si Tabib Sableng!

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku ini.. uh.. bukan perempuan?" tanya Len dengan begonian karena merasa nggak ada topik pembicaraan lain.

"Karena mantranya tak bereaksi padamu," jawabnya singkat.

Mantra apaan sih? Kastil sarap apalagi ini?

"Man..tra?"

"Mantra pemikat wanita," sahutnya.

"Gimana ceritanya sih ini? Gua bingung! Naskahnya belibet!" seru Len frustasi.

"Kau tahu? Kastil ini adalah pusat harem terbesar sedunia akhirat, betul?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Ia mengelus salah satu kunciran rambutnya.

Len mengangguk sambil menatap lurus padanya.

"Dia telah mengikat janji dengan iblis agar ia bisa memiliki mantra untuk memikat banyak wanita, karena masa lalunya yang kelam. Mantra itu tentu saja hanya bekerja pada wanita, bukan pada laki-laki," jelasnya.

_Pantesan gua nggak ngrasa yang aneh-aneh selain perasaan bahwa ini adalah kerajaan sarap kedua yang gua temui_, batin Len setengah bersyukur.

"Kau pasti tersesat? Apa yang membawamu kemari?" suaranya lagi.

"Eh.. uh.. aku mencari mint langka yang katanya tumbuh di sini, soalnya Kanjeng Putri di kerajaan di mana aku mengabdi sedang sakit, jadi.."

"Hei kau! Anak baru!" sosok wanita-wanita tadi muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Len. Ia terlonjak sedikit. Sementara gadis kecil tadi menghilang.

"Eh.. uh.. ya?" Len tergagap. Bakal dikeroyok ya habis ini? Len mencoba mengingat-ingat naskahnya.

"Jangan coba-coba kau berbuat yang macam-macam ya!" kata Gumi.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau Tuan Putri bisa seenaknya merebut Tuan kami!" timpal Teto.

"A.. anu.. sabar.. sebenarnya aku ini.."

…...

Setelah Len menceritakan chapter pertama dan kedua kisah ini pada wanita-wanita itu, mereka semua terkejut.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? Kamu ini.. COWOK? Haaaahhh!" mereka sesak napas bareng-bareng. Len sweatdrop.

"Kukira kamu cewek juga!" ujar Lily.

"Lalu, kamu mau ambil mintnya? Nggak ambil Tuan Gakupo, kan?" tanya Sonika sambil pasang tampang cemas.

"Ya nggaklah. Aku nggak mau juga masuk kastil sini. Ogah. Nejis babujis~" Len menghela napas.

"Ya sudahlah. Terserah. Toh kami juga nggak naksir sama situ. Kita mandi dulu yaa~ bye~" Mereka pun pergi bersama-sama. Len menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak.

Saat ia hendak berjalan menuju ke dalam kastil, ia melihat sosok Tuan Gakupo dengan gadis kecil berambut kuncir tadi, seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu? Tunggu dulu, auranya nggak enak banget. Len bersembunyi di atas pohon yang rimbun, beringin berbunga kamboja *elah Omee~*.

Tuan Gakupo pun berjalan dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. Sepertinya itu..

"?"

Len terkejut saat mengetahui ada orang lain yang juga ikut bersembunyi di atas pohon itu.

"Rin?"

"Kaito?"

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito.

Len menghela napas.

"Dengar ya Kaito, aku bukan Rin," sahutnya dengan nada jutek.

"Loh? Tapi, kau kan pake baju cewek begini, kalau bukan Rin jadi siapa?"  
"INI LEN, PEMBANTUNYA! Makanya baca naskah dong!" seru Len kencang-kencang.

"Len..? Oh iya! Rin pernah cerita padaku tentangmu. Maaf aku salah mengira, kupikir kau Rin. Habis kalian mirip sih, apalagi kau pakai kimono cewek waktu itu," Kaito meringis.

Len membenturkan kepalanya ke ranting pohon berulang-ulang dengan harapan otaknya bisa sembuh. Nggak bakal Len, nggak bakal~ *timpuked*

"Jadi ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Len.

"Aku ingin pergi mencarimu, yang kukira Rin~" Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi aku baru tahu kalau Miku dan Luka ada di sini, jadi.."

"Tunggu, kau kan ditebas sama si maniak gunting itu kan? Yang ngaku-ngaku kau tinggalkan?" tanya Len sambil membaca naskah chapter kedua kisah ini yang ntah dari mana ia dapatkan. Sarap lo~

"Baca yang bener dong Bang! Dia kan nulis cuman ditebas, nggak sampe mati!" Kaito merebut naskah chapter dua itu dan menunjukkannya pada Len.

"Iya iya dah~" Len mengangguk dengan setengah hati.

"Cih, tak kusangka mereka bisa masuk dalam perangkap si mesum itu," Kaito menggemeretakkan giginya dan mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tunggu, waktu itu kau bilang si maniak itu membuat Miku dan Meiko celaka kan? Celaka gimana sih?" tanya Len. Dia nanya itu habis nggak ada di naskah cerita~

Kaito menghela napas.

"Meiko.. Meiko dikurung selama tiga bulan tanpa makan dan minum yang memadai. Kimononya pun direbut Luka. Yang kudengar ia berhasil kabur dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kastil yang akhirnya menjadi miliknya. Saat aku datang ke sana, ia berubah menjadi.. aku tak tahu apa. Ia mengurungku dalam sebuah kandang, dan kulihat.. ia.. memakan manusia.."

Jadi, Vanika Conchita itu Meiko nyah Kaito? Wah wah.. Len berdecak.

"Sementara Miku, ia diteror dengan surat kaleng, obinya pun dicuri. Puncaknya ia hampir dibunuh Luka di rumahnya, kemudian kulihat ia berlari ke arah kastil terkutuk ini.." Kaito menelan ludah. Wajahnya berubah sangat muram.

_Sungguh sedih mendengar cerita sedih yang dikatakan orang bermuka sedih dalam cerita Author sarap bernasip tragis nan menyedihkan.._ puisi Len dalam hati.

"Jadi, mau apa kau? Bunuh si Tuan itu?" tanya Len.

"Aku.. tak bisa.. dia sudah mengikat janji dengan iblis.. seperti yang tadi kau lihat.." ucap Kaito dengan nada putus asa.

"Anak kecil itu?" tanya Len heran. Kaito mengangguk.

"Dia adalah jelmaan iblis yang menyamar agar gerak-geriknya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, kau tahu, anak kecil selalu diidentikkan dengan kebaikan. Jadi orang tidak curiga.." katanya lagi.

Len memandang ke arah dirinya. Hei!

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Biar aku yang kalahkan dia~" ujar Len sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito.

Yah, sedikit melenceng dari tujuanku, tapi baiklah~

"Iya, aku yang bunuh. Aku ini laki-laki berbaju perempuan, kau ingat?" Len menatap ke arah gaunnya. Kaito terkikik.

"Baiklah Tuan Putri.. Len?" goda Kaito. Len meninju Kaito sampai terjatuh, beruntung Josephin datang sehingga Kaito mendarat di atas punggung kuda cantik nan perkasa itu.

"Josephin!" pekik mereka berdua.

Len melompat ke bawah, lalu mengelus Josephin.

"Aku pergi dulu ya~" Len berlari ke dalam kastil.

Len berjinjit menuju harem para wanita. Ia ingat si maniak gunting masih ada di sini, jadi mungkin guntingnya pun..

Ada di sini!

Len mengambil gunting itu dari atas meja rias. Lalu menyeringai.

Setelah ini, aku mau petik mintnya dan cepat pulang! Blargh!

Len berjingkat mencari Tuan Gakupo yang sedang asyik minum anggur merah di aula kastilnya.

"Umm.. Tuaan~" sahut Len ceria. Tuan Gakupo menoleh.

"Tuan Putri Rin.. kau semangat sekali hari ini.." seringainya. JYAH! Sabar Len!

"Ehehee~" ia terkikik, lalu mendekati Tuan Gakupo.

"Mau dansa?" tawarnya.

"Aku.. mau lihat rambut Tuan Gakupo.. halus sekali yaa.." Len menyisir rambut Tuan Gakupo dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya memegang gunting.

"Terimakasih Putri yang baik hati.." sahutnya.

Ukh!

Len menyingkirkan rambut Tuan Gakupo dari tengkuknya, lalu mendekatkan gunting itu ke arah lehernya, satu.. dua.. ti..

"TUAN GAKUPOOO~" Gumi datang, membuat Len terlonjak.

"Eh copot-copot!"

Gunting tajam itu menebas leher Tuan Gakupo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanyaa?" Gumi mendekati Len dengan berang, mencoba merebut gunting itu. Tuan Gakupo memegang lehernya yang berdarah.

"Apa yang kau..?"

Len memegang tangan Gumi yang memegang gunting. Tuan Gakupo mencoba melerai, kesempatan bagus! Len mengarahkan tangan Gumi itu hingga gunting itu menusuk dada Tuan Gakupo.

"Aahh~!"

Gunting itu terjatuh. Len menatap ke arah Gakupo *capek ah ngetik Tuan Gakupo mulu~* yang langsung rubuh ke lantai, lalu ke arah Gumi yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, kemudian berseru, "Hiyhh~! Ngapain dia di sini! Kyaaa!"

Gumi langsung berlari. Len mendengar derap langkah kaki penghuni lain yang berhamburan ke luar kastil itu. Len ikut berlari bersama mereka. Gakupo yang masih tertelungkup di lantai merintihkan kata-kata yang sayangnya tak sempat Len dengar secara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya *timpuked*.

"Len!" Kaito memanggil Len. Ia berada di samping Josephin dan tengah memeluk Miku. Gadis-gadis lain ada di dekat mereka.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan temanku," ucap Kaito dengan senyum cerah. Len mengangguk.

"Ja..di? Dia Cuma temanmu?" tanya Luka.

"Iya, dia bukan hanya temanku, dia ini sepupu jauhku, Luka.."

"Lalu kenapa kau peluk dia?" Luka mulai berang.

"Miku ini orangnya penakut, kau tahu?" jawab Kaito. Luka menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ma..maafkan aku. Aku hanya takut kau diambil oleh wanita lain, aku mencintaimu" isaknya.

"Aku juga sayang Luka. Masalahnya sudah jelas kan? Meiko pun, dia itu cuma teman akrab biasa," ucap Kaito sambil mengusap rambut Luka.

"Maaf.. aku minta maaf.." Luka memeluk Kaito. Ohh.. tou twiitt~

"Gumi adikku, ayo kita pergi! Aku tak sudi bertemu dengan si mesum itu lagi!" Sonika menarik tangan Gumi yang ternyata adalah adiknya menjauh dari kastil itu. Teto melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Aku juga pulang ah, buang waktu di sini," Lily ikutan pergi.

"Nah, aku juga pulang. Luka, aku juga antar Miku, tidak apa kan?" tanya Kaito lembut.

"Ya sudah," Luka, Kaito dan Miku juga berangkat.

"TUNGGUUUU… Teto ikuutt~!" Teto mengekor di belakang.

Len tersenyum kecil. Selesai dah.

Oh iya, mintnya!

Len memetik daun-daun mint banyak sekali, lalu menaruhnya di kantong di samping pelana kuda Josephin.

"Jos.. kau.. belum makan ya? Ya udah mumpung ini taman, makan dah!" Len mengusap surai Josephin. Setelah kuda itu selesai makan, mereka pun pulang ke istana mereka.

_Setelah sampai.._

"Eyang tabib aku pulaaangg!" pekik Len.

"Lama amat! Udah hampir lima hari dicariin!" Tabib Kiyoteru berdecak.

"Ini mintnya aku dapat banyak! Hampir sekarung!" Len memberikan mint yang sudah ditaruh dalam karung pada sang tabib sableng.

"Nah, pergilah, aku bikin ramuannya. Nanti kalau aku selesai aku panggil," tabib itu menggerakkan tangannya, isyarat agar Len cepat enyah dari kantornya.

_Setelah itu.._

"Tuan Putri Rin.."

Rin tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kembali.. Josephin sehat kan?" tanya Kanjeng Putri itu.

"Sehat kok sehat. Nih obat, minum." Len meletakkan cangkir berisi obat di atas meja di dekat tempat tidur Kanjeng Putri itu.

"Nggak mau," sahutnya.

"Minum,"

"Nggak,"

"Minum nggak?"

"Nggak minum!"

Grrrrkkhh..

Len meminum obat itu tapi tidak menelannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kanjeng Putri itu. Setelah bibirnya menyentuh bibir si Kanjeng Putri, ia meminumkannya pada si pesakitan itu.

"Kau…!"

"Apa?" Len menatap ke arahnya.

"Nggak ada cara yang lebih elegan lagi supaya aku mau minum obat itu? Lagian rasanya nggak enak!" sahut Rin sambil merucutkan bibirnya.

"Cih, cari saja cara sendiri," Len buru-buru pergi dari kamar itu. wajahnya semerah tomat.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKUU..! KEMBALIKAAAAAAAAANNN! ITU MAU AKU KASIH KE PANGERAN GANTENG YANG BAIK SAMA AKUUUUUUUUUHHHH! A–"

Kanjeng Putri tersadar. Ia sudah bisa teriak-teriak. Tanpa srot srot. Tanpa hacih hacih. Tanpa haaahh haaahh.

Dia sudah sembuh.

Oke tamat.

* * *

Hah, akhir garing. Maaf~

Sudah diburu waktu, tapi hey! Cerita lain buat Bioskop Iblis sudah aku rancang! Ditunggu aja yak?

Makasih buat Hikari Kamishiro, In-Chan Sakura, dan Kurara animeluver! Cukup segini buat kisah yang sekarang, tapi tungguin cerita Bioskop Iblis yang lain! Masih humor dan parodi, meskipun pairing utama bukan RinLen lagi, tapi mereka masih muncul kok! XDD

Senang bisa bikin readers ketawa-ketiwiwiwiww~! Rikues? Komen? Sampaikan! Ome tunggu dengan hati senang riang gembira aduh duh asoy! XD


End file.
